


Make daddy proud

by joshhommeslut



Category: Queens of the Stone Age, qotsa
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Licking, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Porn, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshhommeslut/pseuds/joshhommeslut
Summary: Josh makes you weak to the knees





	1. Chapter I

Chapter I

You were against the wall and Josh was choking you with one hand and fingering you with the other. His big tattooed fingers felt so good inside you that you were moaning the whole time until you came, making Josh hard just from your moans. You tried to scream his name but he was choking you so hard that all you could say was a soft and almost inaudible “Josh”. 

As soon as you came, he put his hand in your mouth for you to lick his fingers while still choking you with the other hand. You knew how he liked driving you crazy, so he played with you first and ran his fingers all through your face for you to chase them down and lick every single one of them. 

At this point, your legs felt so weak that the only thing keeping you from falling were his hands around your neck. He looked right into your eyes with the dirtiest look but with a sense of proudness, taking his hand off and making you immediately fall on your knees. He was left with a small smirk on his face, because it turned him on so much to know how weak you get for him. 

He grabbed you by the cheeks and pulled your face up, meeting his beautiful blue eyes again, this time, in a more commanding way. He slapped your face twice and said in a dominant tone “It’s my turn now.” as he unzipped his pants and put his big thick cock out and into your mouth, without giving you any time to answer him, “Make daddy proud” he finishes.

He started off gently and then went deeper and faster into your throat while forcing you against the wall so you didn’t have any space to move or could even say anything so the only thing you could do was keep doing what he wanted you to do because really all you wanted was to make him proud. He was so hard and pushing so much against you while holding your head up with both of his hands, keeping you still, that you started gagging. 

He took his cock out for a few seconds for you to breathe. “What’s the matter baby girl, you can’t handle daddy’s cock? I know you can, I’ve seen you do it so be a good slut and show me you still know how to do what I taught you to do with that pretty filthy mouth of yours” he said, and then spat on his hand, rubbed his cock with his spit up and down and put it in your mouth again. 

This time, he didn’t start off gentle, going instead straight to rough, and he just kept going faster and faster, until he let out a huge moan while cumming on your mouth for a few seconds. He then took his cock out and came a bit more on your tits. With cum still on his cock and his hands, he gave it to you for you to clean it and so you did. You licked every single bit of his cum while he was caressing your hair with one hand. 

After you finished, he slapped your face once more. “Such a good slut you are, daddy is so proud of you” he said, and kissed your mouth softy while pulling your hair up and pushing you back on your feet again.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

You were kissing for a few minutes now. His kisses felt so soft and immerse while one of his hand was on your neck and the other one was caressing your boob, but then Josh stopped. He looked at you and asked with a smirk “You want more baby?”

“Yes daddy, please, I want you inside me, I want you so bad” you said softly and almost begging, like you were still on your knees.

He grabbed your thighs and pulled you up and without any effort at all, he took you to the bedroom while your legs were wrapped around his huge body as your hands were in his light ginger, almost blonde hair. He threw you onto the bed, making you gasp a little out of excitement. 

You were completely naked except for your small black panties which he loved. He approached you, running his fingers slowly through your legs, going higher and higher until he reached your hips. Once he did, he kissed your lower hip and your belly while teasing you with his fingers on your panties, making them soaking wet. 

“What a mess”, Josh said before putting his mouth on your panties and taking them off with his teeth. Once they were off, he rapidly turned you over and pulled your hips up, leaving you on all fours and ready for him. He slapped your ass pretty hard while gently rubbing your wet pussy and, to tease you just a bit, he started licking you from behind which made you start moaning. He stopped as soon as you did because he didn’t want you to cum just yet. 

He spat on his hand once again to lube his cock but he knew damn well he didn’t need to because you were so wet that it would go just as smoothly. He put his cock inside you, making you move a little from the pain of how big and hard his cock really was but it didn’t matter because the pleasure was bigger than the pain.

“Fuck, you’re so wet”, he said while moaning. He was loving it so much that he kept going faster and faster while grabbing your hips and slapping your butt. His cock felt so good inside you that you kept moaning louder and louder when you finally let out a determined “Choke me”. Once he heard those words, he pulled your hair backwards with one hand and started choking you with the other. Both of your hands were now on his big thighs and you could feel the touch of his skin against you and his sweaty body all over you, which felt even better. 

He was so tall that he managed to pull your hair so low that he could kiss your lips from above. He put his tongue in your mouth and kissed you slowly while still pounding you. He was hitting all the right spots. 

“I’m gonna cum” you moaned, which made him quickly take both his hand off your neck and your hair and pull out his hard cock. This made you fall on your stomach from the pleasure and the frustration of him not letting you cum. He fell on top of you, moved your hair out of the way and whispered into your ear with an angry tone “You’re misbehaving too much today, you need to learn that you will only cum when I say you can! Did I say it was time?”

You were too weak and tried to say something but all that came out was “I’m… so sorry… it just feels so good”.

“I don’t care, you will cum when I say you can or else I will stop. Do you want me to stop baby girl?” he kept saying, still in an angry dominant tone.

“Please, don’t stop, I promise I’ll behave” you desperately begged in the most pathetic way, because you wanted him to fill you up again, to finish what he started.  
Josh said only a few words “You better, you little slut”.

He put his cock inside you again. You almost couldn’t breathe as you were being crushed by his whole weight on top of you and you couldn’t move either not only because of that, but because he was holding both of your hands, stopping you from going anywhere. He kept going rougher while you both moaned until he said “Cum for me baby”. 

Hearing these words so gently and close to your ears while he pounded you hard made you cum so loud that you screamed “FUCK”. Your moans were so hot that they made him cum inside you just at the same time as you were screaming. His moans were so intense that it made it feel like you were still cumming. It felt so good knowing that you could turn him on just as much as he turned you on. 

He pushed his thighs against your ass one last time and then pulled out his cock slowly. His cock was still dripping with cum, he slapped it against your butt cheeks and put his dirty wet hands in your mouth for you to taste him. He tried to pull himself together and kissed you passionately while putting one of his hands around your neck and the other on your hip.

He then slapped your face once more. “Did that feel good baby?”

Without any hesitation, you replied “It felt so fucking good”

“Good. Don’t you have anything else to say to me? He asked in a cheeky tone.

“Thank you, daddy.” You answered with an innocent look.

“You’re welcome baby girl.” He said with the biggest smirk on his face, and kissed you one last time.


End file.
